


There's Always More To It

by Purple_Death



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Death/pseuds/Purple_Death
Summary: Jason has been living on another earth for almost 7 years before going back, leaving behind a five year old girl.~~~~~~~~~~~The summary sucks and the story probably does too… OOC I guess and English is not my first language, but I tried. This is my first story ever so please don’t judge.





	There's Always More To It

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing except my OC, everything belongs to DC Comics.  
> \--------  
> Also, comments are very welcome. I want to improve my writing.

# There's Always More To It

Alice always thought she lived a pretty normal live. She wasn’t super popular, but she had a fair share of friends in real life as well as on the internet. Of course, pretty normal means there was always something happening.

When Alice was 5 her dad got shot in a robbery gone wrong. And since her mom was never in the picture, she was now an orphan. She was adopted pretty fast after the incident by an ordinary family who she grew to love. 

Then when Alice was ten, she got curious to who her father was, since she didn’t remember much of the man. Only his name, Jason Todd. But when she asked Google for help, all that came on her screen was a fictional character from the Batman franchise.  
And that’s the reason Alice became one of the biggest Red Hood fans and started to learn how to fight. Sometimes she even liked to pretend that her father would be very much like this Jason Peter Todd.

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

On her 16th birthday there came strange device in the mail along with a letter:

>   
>  _Hello my little Alice,_
> 
> _I know that when you will be reading this letter you won’t be so little anymore. Sixteen am I right? But that’s not what this letter is about. This letter is about why I left you and what the device is._
> 
> _I know you think I’m dead and that’s good, that means you grew up save, and now you’re old enough for my secret. You see, I was never meant to be on this earth. But an accident left me stranded on an unfamiliar planet without any superheroes. At first, I searched for a way back to my home, but then I met your mother and she became my home. When you were born it was the happiest day of my life, and the following year and a half were equally joyful._  
>  But then it started going wrong. People from my earth followed me and when they found me three years after I got there, they took your mother. I looked for her for more than three years and when I found her, I was too late.  
>  I did find the people who killed her, and I faked my death, so I could take these guys back to my earth and keep you safe. Apparently, they had alien technology which allows you to travel between earths and I left one of these devices behind for you. It can only take you my earth and will send me a message when you arrive.  
>  Now you can come find me, but only if you want to. If you want some information before diving head first into another universe, you can read comics about my life. You will also find out I don’t age anymore. I will always stay 19 and I will wait for you, because you will always stay my little girl. 
> 
> _You probably have a life back there and I don’t want you to come live here, because Gotham is a dangerous place on a dangerous world. But just know you will always be welcome to visit, and I will be open to your questions. I want to get to know my daughter._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Jason._  
> 

When the first tear fell, Alice folded the paper and put it aside. She just sat there and stared at the weird device in her hands. She wanted to go, so badly. But she knew what was on the other side. It was always chaos in Gotham and even though she learned all kind of fighting techniques, she was still scared to go.  
So, she put the letter and the device away and tried to forget about it.

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

In the following days, Alice was so distracted everyone got worried. Her friends thought she was sick and to be totally honest, she kind of felt sick.  
After two moths she decided to go and find her dad. Because even though she had only a few memories of him, the thought that he was still alive made her immensely happy.

She asked her best friend Brooke for help, since she would be the only one to believe her. They made plans so that Alice her absence would go unnoticed and then she activated her teleporter.

There was a white flash and then nothing. The nerves Alice felt faded away and made room for fear. But then a mansion came into view and thank god she read the comics. She recognized the house as Wayne Manor and, even though the relationship between Bruce and her dad was rusty to say at least, she wasn’t going to judge anyone based on some comics.  
So, there she went, with her weird teleporter and her tear streaked letter she climbed the steps to the enormous mansion. Even before she could knock the doors were went open and an old, well-dressed man came into view. _Alfred_ , she thought to herself.  
"Good afternoon miss", Alfred said. "Um, hi. My name is Alice and I came here for my father" she had never sounded so small in her life. "Ah, yes. Do come in miss Alice. I’m sure your father has already been informed of your arrival", replied Alfred. You followed the man inside where he took your stuff and offered you some tea.

After talking about tea with Alfred for a while the sound of the front door opening filled the mansion. "And this is my queue to leave, miss". Alfred got up and left the kitchen. Voices could be heard outside in the hall, but Alice couldn’t make out the words they were saying. The nerves which were calmed down a bit by Alfred hit her again with full force and it took a lot of willpower to not spiral into a panic attack. _‘No_ , Alice thought to herself, _I’m not going to back out now’_. She put her cup down and got up, as she began moving to the door a tall man appeared. He looked very young and kind of intimidating. And for a moment everything froze, until Alice felt strong arms wrapping around her body. And as if a dam broke, tears started filling her eyes as she embraced the man who she knew was her dad.  
"Hey Alice, long time no see". And she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in her chest.

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

After talking for a while Alice decided she didn’t want to know about the past. She wanted to get to know her dad for who he was now. So, they walked around Gotham and went to all of Jason’s favorite places.  
The time flew by and soon it was 7 PM and Alice had to go back home, so her disappearance wouldn’t be noticed.  
Stll, the goodbye wasn’t as hard as she would’ve thought, because she knew she could come back whenever she wanted.

_And she sure as hell was going to do that._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it,,, my first ever written fanfic. I hope the story was okay??  
> idk... bye now and enjoy the rest of your day/night!!


End file.
